No Man's Land: An Unusual Romance Version 1
by Zpan Sven
Summary: A side story to Christie Golden's novel, it is mainly from the POV of the Hirogen and some of my created characters on Voyager.


TITLE: NO MAN'S LAND: AN UNUSUAL ROMANCE Version 1.0 

**DISCLAIMER:**  I do not own _Voyager_ or the Hirogen, much to my disappointment.  I do own Ensigns Amanda 'Mandy' Greene, Miranda 'Rand' Grey, and Lt. Gregory 'Greg' Grey, the Agents and their Symbiotes (Tiger and Falcon) and the Spectrum Agency, which is based off of the OLD TV show '_Captain Scarlet and the Mistrons_'.  That, too, I do not own…  
**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**  I've looked and looked for Hirogen based romances, but never found any; that doesn't mean I have given up that quest of course.  So, after reading the '_Gateways_' series, a VERY good read by the way, I decided to write my own.  Note that in the title it says 'Version 1.0': the first version is merely a side-story to Christie Golden's Gateways book No Man's Land, hence the title as well as the telling from the Hirogen's POV.  The second version is more like a re-write with my characters in it; it will in no way be the whole book, merely that parts that would have a big impact and parts that are my favorites.  I will try to make both Versions understandable to those who have not read No Man's Land (Shame on you all!) so you will not feel too confused (I hope).  Well enough of my chitter-chatter, which you probably aren't reading…  On with the fic!

**WARNINGS:**  VSL  
**GENRE:** Romance/Supernatural/Action & Adventure/Sci-fi/General

PART ONE 

            Ensign Amanda 'Mandy' Greene, _Voyager_'s junior Xenobiologist moved through the highly agitated crowd of alien representatives from each vessel that had come through the strange Gateways.  Mandy was a petite one and half meters in height, with curly reddish hair and emerald eyes.  At the moment she was dressed to blend in with the crowd wearing black denim pants, a green sweater, and black boots.  Like all the other security personal dressed to blend in with the crowd, she had a hidden palm phaser tucked away in the pocket of her pants.  Commander Tuvok had requested that any able-bodied individual with security training, no matter how minute, to report to him for their security assignments.  She and her best friend, Ensign Miranda 'Rand' Grey were currently working in sync, moving through the crowd, ready to quell the crowd if need be.  Generally Mandy had a fear of large crowds, but her extreme curiosity as a Xenobiologist was repressing that phobia at the moment.  A chill settled in Mandy's gut as she lost sight of Rand, who had been shoving through the crowd with the finesse of a skilled security officer.  Mandy gulped before she strained up on her tiptoes, trying to gain a few centimeters on her height; she was tempted to start hopping up and down, just to see if she could catch sight of her crewmates.

            "Damn it, I cannot see!!" Mandy growled.

            Large, strong hands clamped around her waist and she was gently lifted off of the deck.  She squeaked slightly and she looked down at the hands around her waist and the chill in her gut grew; the hands were covered in a familiar bluish-black armor.  Hirogen armor.  She started to struggle, attempting to get out of the Hirogen's grasp.

            "Release me, Hirogen!"  She snarled, attempting to kick backwards.

            "You said you could not see, Prey.  You should be more appreciative that I am assisting you as opposed of Hunting you," the massive Hirogen rumbled in a deep, gravelly bass.

            "Well I did not ask for you to pick me up, now did I?" Mandy retorted sharply.

            "Hn." The Hirogen grunted.

            He then lowered her to the deck and released her waist.  She then scurried away as fast as she could, desperately searching for her crewmates.

            The Beta of the Hirogen vessel _Rhev_ watched as the tiny alien female scampered away, merging with the large crowd.  The Alpha then elbowed Beta in the side and gestured for him to sit in one of the chairs.  The two massive beings sat and listened to Captain Janeway.

            "How'd crowd control go for you, Mandy?"  Asked Rand.

            "Not too badly.  You?"  The petite Xenobiologist replied.

            "Pain in the ass, but nothing I could not handle with my training.  Kept worrying the crowd would riot or something, Rand grumbled.

            "Maybe after all of this mess is cleaned up you'll get a promotion!"  Mandy chirped cheerfully.

            "Lt. Miranda Grey.  I like the sound of that!" Rand said with a laugh.

            "I hope you do get that promotion, Rand.  I'm off to catch some sleep before I go on duty.  See you later!" Mandy said as she left her friend.


End file.
